The present embodiments relate generally to medical devices. In particular, the present embodiments relate to limited-use and/or sterilized medical instruments.
Conventional medical systems may (1) provide little or no control over limited-use medical devices, (2) involve non-reversible enabling methods, or (3) involve a physical connection directly to the limited-use medical device. For instance, typical medical devices may be intended for only a limited number of uses. Allowing such devices to be used an unlimited number of times may adversely affect safety, efficacy, and reliability.
Conventional medical devices also may use locking systems that are irreversible. For example, some medical devices employ a series of fuses to establish an upper limit on the number of device reuses. However, non-reversible enabling methods may result in fully functional devices being discarded prematurely.